The Iron Princess
by dauntlessacademy
Summary: My name is Katerine, Princess of iron. My parents are the king and queen of the iron realm, and I am a force to be reckoned with, I have a power I can't control and have memories that have scarred me. What happens next could ruin the illusion, for I am anything but okay.
1. Chapter 1

***Disclaimer- most Characters and worlds come from the imagination of Julie Kagawa and Shakesphere***

"Time to wake up, highness" I awoke to the irritating voice of my maid Noz the packrat. I groaned and turned over, nuzzling my face into my fluffy pillow. "Quick! You're _delicious_ breakfast is going cold, and I might just eat it all myself!" She cackled and jumped on my bed and started making annoying animal noises. THAT got me up; I wasn't about to sit there for hours while she barks in my ear. Besides today was the day. The spring Elysium. 2 days ago I turned 16; well that is, if I was mortal. But I am not. When I was young I always dreamed of going to Elysium, the dancing, the food , the journey to another realm, all enchanted my young mind. I dreamed I would wear a long ball gown and some handsome fey would sweep me off my feet and ask for a dance, we'd talk and it'd be a magical night. Of course that only happens in fairytales. My life is NOT a fairytale. It consists of sitting through boring councils that involve me sitting silently; greeting the fey in the realm and acting like the perfect little princess I'm meant to be. As you may have already guessed, I am a princess. But don't let the name think that it is glamorous. As I have already stated, my life sucks. My true name is Princess Katerina Celeste Ellia Mardin, a name that will never be revealed to anyone. I am called Katerina by my parents and 'subjects' but I prefer Kat, no titles, no fancy pronunciation, just other realms, my name is more formal, (and more annoying) Princess Katerina Rae of the Iron Realm, heir to the throne of Iron. So today we leave for the winter court. Where winter Elysium will begin. I made my parents swear an oath to take me when I was younger. So they must, an oath is unbreakable. My father isn't that thrilled about going to the winter realm. He grew up there. Betrayed his court there, but every 2 years he must endure, for the good of his kingdom. "Put this on! Hurry up!" yelled Noz, her voice brought me back from my daydreams. This is it. I got off the bed and took the pile of clothing into the ensuite bathroom with me. I turned on the shower and hopped in under the warm, steamy water.

When I got out, I looked at my travelling clothes for the day. Considering we where going to the Winter Court, I had winter clothes. Brown leather boots with fur trimming, black khaki pants, long-sleeve white shirt with 3 buttons that button-up to my chin and a long black cotton cloak with leather gloves and an orange scarf. I put them on in a hurry and walked out of the bathroom to find my mother and the packrat setting out clothes to pack. "Morning Katerine." Called my mother. By the sound of it, she's been up for hours; other details to support this is the puffy purple bags under her eyes and the rim of red around her iris'. "Morning" I replied. I glanced at what she was putting into my suitcase/chest and saw the normal kind of stuff you'd expect to take somewhere cold. "Now that you've finally gotten out of the shower, I have something for you " She said, "Really?!" I replied astonished, my parents aren't the kind of people who give gifts at random. "Yes. Ash bring it in," she said glancing over at my door, with a nervous smile on her face. At that moment my father walked in dressed in his travelling clothes, and a long dark coat he also carried his sword at his hip, he doesn't usually wear it, but I guess today is special. But that wasn't what I was concentrating on. It was what he was carrying. He held, in his hands, a dress. A beautiful dress that touched the floor, the colour of moonlight and shining like the stars.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Meghan POV

Today

It's Today.

Today is the day.

Katerine will be travelling with us to the Winter Realm. My tossing and turning woke Ash up one too many times.

*FLASHBACK*

_What if she gets lost? What if she's made a fool of? _Questions spun in my head repeatedly as I turn over once again; only to face Ash wide-awake staring at me, with a small smile playing on his lips. "Sorry I woke you," I whispered tiredly. "It's just I'm worried about Katerine, she's coming to the winter realm with us Ash, what if-" "Meghan, she'll be fine. What's the worst that can happen?" He smiled a bright brilliant smile and nuzzled his nose into my neck. "Oh I don't know? Mab turns her into an icicle!" I shivered at the thought; Ash laughed "No. She won't. I won't let her." He replied.I turned away and cuddled into my pillow, although I couldn't see him but I knew he still had a smile plastered on his face. I sighed.

*END FLASHBACK*

I put a second pair of leather boots into Katerine's suitcase. When I heard the bathroom door open.

My beautiful little girl came out wearing the clothes I prepared for her. She has Ash's long black hair and blue eyes. Not ice blue like Ash's, but not a deep blue like mine. Hers were in between, like the blue sky on a cloudless day.

" Morning Katerine" I called trying desperately to keep the tiredness and worry from my voice. "Morning" she replied. I could hear the excitement brimming in her voice. She's waited for this day a long time. I remembered the plan that Ash and I made this morning, "Now that you're here, I have something for you" I saw her eyes light up like stars.

"Really?! " she exclaimed astonishment written all over her face.

" Yes. Ash bring it in" I called. I knew he heard me. Because he was standing right outside the door listening to every word we said. Right on cue, Ash entered the room carrying Katerine's silver ball dress for Elysium.

**Sorry it's short :) Until next time**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER ** I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT KATERINA*****

**Hi Everybody. THANKYOU FOR THE REVIEWS.**

**Sorry for not getting chapter 2 up for a while. School's been hectic and I haven't had time.**

**I will be posting every second week, or month, or whenever I can. Kinda Depends.**

**If you have questions leave a review/comment!**

Chapter 3 Kat POV

The carriage pulled up in front of large frozen gates; behind it sat an enormous castle made of ice. The size of it made me feel like a cockroach wanting to go hide under a rock. Balconies scattered up the sides and the winter court flag flying at every corner. I looked over at my parents. My mother's shoulders were tense and her pale lips were pinched together. My father seemed at ease, he grew up with this place as his home, before he met my mother.

Out of habit, I started biting my manicured nails. But truth be told, I AM nervous. I've been waiting for this a long time; I don't want to stuff this up. If I ever want to step foot out of the iron realm again, I have to prove myself today. Show my parents that I am no longer the little girl they think I am.

"Stop that Katerine. You're going to ruin your nails!" my father laughed. "Sorry." I replied, letting my hand fall into my lap and bit my lip. The carriage stopped and we all hopped out.

After passing through the gates a long narrow path led to the door. We were guided down the halls into our separate dressing rooms to prepare for the ball, which started in half an hour. Gardens with ice sculptures could be seen from my window, expanding right around the side of the castle.

I slowly pulled on my dress being careful not to tear the delicate fabric. I called one of the winter Queen's servants into my room to help me lace up the back, which she wasn't too pleased about, and then she left immediately. I looked down at the dress, as if expecting it to disappear at any moment, like glamour, by it didn't. It was the colour of a full moon, white and shining, with long lace sleeves and a small trail. It had a deep V neckline and lace trimming at the hem of the dress. I placed my hands on the glimmering fabric of my torso. It was made of silk and felt like tiny feathers under my fingertips. My shoulders were bare, due to the fact that it was an off-the-shoulder type dress. The colour brought out the colour of both my eyes and my hair. I quickly applied make-up and slipped on my ankle boots and hurried out into the hall to the room where I was directed to wait in.

I soon found my mother and father and realised we were about to step into the ballroom. Before entering the huge ice doors they formally introduced our arrival.

My Mother and Father went first, naturally. And they told me to go separately because Father wanted to see the look on Mab's face when I walked in. But I could tell by the way he said it, and the smirk on his face, that this moment would be priceless. "Their Majesty, King Ash and Queen Meghan of the Iron Realm" The grand doors open and my parents walked in to applause. The doors closed once more, sealing my view of what they did next. "Princess Katerina of the Iron Realm" I put on my most brilliant smile and walked through the doors.

There were collective gasps as I stepped forward. Many had a look of astonishment and shock on their faces. I started walking down the ice stairs making sure not to slip, when I looked up I could see my father, already seated, in fits of laughter. I looked over at what he was looking at.

It was Mab. Queen of the Winter Realm. My grandmother, by blood. The look on her face, was as my father put it, priceless. She stared straight at me in envy and hints of astonishment, but it disappeared as quickly as it came.

My father got up from the table and took my hand, in the crook of his elbow. "Well done." He stared down at me with amusement and love in his eyes. I looked over my shoulder at my mother who was deep (And probably boring) conversation with King Oberon. My grandfather, by blood. As you can probably tell. I've never met my grandparents. My father led me over to the summer court's table and tapped a fey, with bright, red hair sticking out in every direction, on the shoulder

The summer fey stood up to face my father. "Ah. Iceboy. Good to see you again. Where's Meghan? And-" He stopped mid sentence and looked at me with mischief and curiosity. "And who might this be iceboy?" At that moment I realized whom we were talking to; I stared into the bright green eyes of Robin Goodfellow...

**OOOOOO whats gonna happen?! WHAT WILL ROBIN SAY? WHAT WILL KAT THINK OF PUCK? Until next time ;)**


	4. UPDATE

**Hello Everybody**

OMFG I am _so so so so soooo sorry_ I haven't posted in such a long time.

It has been wayyyyyyy too long and I apologise.

I honestly didn't think anyone would ever read this story so I kind of forgot about it, then I logged in the other day and

**BAM!** reviews and comments and high ratings and just, **WHAT?!** I nearly had a heart attack. Then I realised how crap the editing was and that the story **DID NOT** make any sense whatsoever.

**So while you wait for another chapter (which I PROMISE will be up in the next couple of days) go re-read the other chapters, I've fixed them up and added and subtracted things, so I hope it's better this time :)**

Thankyou so much! xx

Until next time


End file.
